


Another Happy Ending

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The future is better than you thought.





	Another Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Theola's Birthday  


* * *

Another Happy Ending.  
By alloy

The shutters rattled, and Hermione shivered. The bed was cold.  
Ron appeared from the bathroom and despite the plaid winter pajamas steam seemed to rise from his body.

He looked completely different.

He climbed into bed, staring stoically forward.

Hermione reached up to touch his smooth cheek.

“You shaved it off.” 

It was, in retrospect, a stupid thing to say in the face of the obvious.

“Humph.”

“You’ve had your beard for so long, I’d almost forgotten what you looked like.”

“It’s been ten years.” Ron reached an arm around her. “The cancer drive remember. I shaved it off then.”

Hermione didn’t reply. Her mother had died that year, from a tumour that had stubbornly resisted both therapy and magic, Instead she allowed her hand to wander to the other side of his face to the jawline, the scar that had prompted him to grow the beard in the first place.

Gently she turned his head toward her.

“It doesn’t look so bad now.” She said. “It’s almost faded away.”

Ron sighed. “Scars don’t look so bad on an old man.”

“Nonsense you’re not old.”

“The cashier at the grocer called me Grandpa.”

Hermione laughed. “So that’s what this is about? A pimply schoolgirl calls you ‘Grandpa.’ And you shave off a beard you’ve had for twenty years.

“Ten.”

“Twenty! You had it for ten years before that, all to cover this silly scar.”

“Silly?”

“No not really my love. Silly that you wanted to hide it.” Hermione ran her finger along the scar’s length again. “Besides you will be a grandfather in the summer. No, now don’t grimace, I know you’re looking forward to it.”

Ron nodded. “Things turned out a lot better than I imagined when I first met you.”

“Not really a nightmare.”

“No.” Ron replied. “This is the ‘Happy Ever After’.” Ron brought his own hand up to cover hers. “Scar or no scar.”

The End.


End file.
